madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Maurice/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Madagascar *(introducing King Julien) Presenting your Royal Highness, the illustrious King Julien XIII, self proclaimed Lord of the Lemurs, etc., etc., hurray everybody. *(to the lemurs about Alex) Does anyone wonder why the Fossa were so scared of Mr. Alex? I mean, maybe we should be scared too. What if Mr. Alex is even worst that the fossa?! I'm telling you that dude just gives me the heebiedabajeebies. *I don't think he was groomin' him it looked more like Tastin' him to me. *Your friend here is what we call a delux model hunting and eating machine. And he eats steak. Which is you (to Marty, Melman, and Gloria). Merry Madagascar Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *"What a waste." *"What are you afraid of? You're a dead man anyway. Come on." (to Melman after he said he never tell Gloria how he felt about her) Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *(after Julien asks if he can pull the switch yet) No. *Just pull the switch! *(seeing Dubois right on their tails in the van) Crazy woman gaining! *(seeing the scary things in Sonya's train car) Definitely coach. *That's how you do it! The Penguins of Madagascar *Two Feet High and Rising -- "Alright, let's get the pampering over with." *Tangled in the Web -- "I'm pretty sure this ain't in my job description." *Gone in a Flash -- "Gonna eat my banana, hope no one TAKES IT!!" *Paternal Egg-Stinct -- "I'm pretty sure whatever's in that egg it ain't one of us." *Crown Fools -- "I'M NOT LAUGHING!" *Thumb Drive -- "Twiddle my thumbs *chuckles*. He's so funny." All Hail King Julien * King Me (All Hail King Julien episode) -- "We have to run Your Majesty. Its not safe." * King Me (All Hail King Julien episode) -- "Had the dream again didn't you?" * Poll Position -- "Do I really have to say this?" * Poll Position -- "You have responsibilities now." * King Me (All Hail King Julien episode) -- "Do these toenails make me look fat?" * King Me (All Hail King Julien episode) -- "The ones that didn't end up on the fossa's grocery list did run away, but they never came back." * Enter the Fanaloka -- "Something wrong King Julien?" * Enter the Fanaloka -- "Don't count Julien out just yet." ---- Conversations involving him * Maurice: Mort sure likes that game. *King Julien: Yes. It keeps Mort from annoying me by touching the royal feet, so I love it too. *King Julien: I do not love it! *Maurice: I thought you hated the foot touching. *King Julien: I do, but I love savagely rejecting Mort. It makes me feel kingly. But how am I to feel kingly now? *Maurice: Uh, the crown? The throne? The big fits of the crazies? *King Julien: Yes, those help, but the rejecting Mort... ah, that's the sweet stuff, man. *King Julien: Maurice, my yoyoyo is broken! *Maurice: Yo-yo. Two yos. *King Julien: Mine has three yos, maybe more, but it is broken, so no-yos. *Maurice: yo-yo and does tricks with it No, its fine. You just need practice. *King Julien: Practice is for those who are not perfect. *King Julien: Maurice, who is disturbing my royal rest? Who? Who?! *Mort: Oh! Is it the penguin in the car? Because I think it might be the penguin in the car. *Maurice: Um, can I go back to bed now? *King Julien: No! I demand you punish him savagely. *Maurice: And exactly just how am I supposed to punish him? smashes the car I mean, you know, other than doing that which I totally just did. *King Julien: Maurice, those penguins are going to meet Marlene's new boyfriend. *Maurice: Huh. Good for her. *King Julien: No, not good for her. She already has a boyfriend. *Maurice: She does? *King Julien: Yes, silly. It's me! *Maurice: You? Let me guess. Marlene doesn't know you're her boyfriend, does she? *King Julien: Well, I have been meaning to mention it to her. But it is clear to me now that I must step up my wooing. *Maurice: All right. We'll need flowers, some candy... *King Julien: No, Maurice! The only way to win this competition is to eliminate the other competition. *Maurice: All right. Well need a sack, a club, some rope... *King Julien: Yes, Maurice! Now you are thinking romantically. Jungle Law *Maurice: (puts on a tie and clears his throat) All hail King Julien! Case closed. *''(Mort opens the case from inside)'' *Mort: Case open! Hee hee hee...'' (Maurice slams the case shut)'' Ooh! The Penguin Stays In the Picture *Maurice: Skipper, you gotta help me! Mort's missing! *''(Skipper turns to Maurice. He's seen in a cowboy hat and fake sheriff star, posing in front of a mirror. He tosses everything away, breaking the mirror. Maurice approaches him with a half eaten ice pop)'' *Maurice: Look, he only ate half his icy pop! *Skipper: So? *Maurice: Let me say that again. He only ate half his icy pop! Gone in a Flash *King Julien: (Julien takes Maurice's banana and eats it) Nicely done, Maurice. Now peel me a grape. *Maurice: But that was... *King Julien: (interrupts him) Grape, Maurice. Grape, not lip. *''(Maurice grumbles angrily)'' The Helmet *Private: (pointing up) Look! *''(Maurice comes swinging on a rope. He dives into the eye of the telekinetic storm to King Julien)'' *Maurice: Your majesty, I am here to help. *''(He tries to remove the Helmet)'' *Julien: (confused) And you are? *Maurice: Maurice! I used to work for you. As recently as this afternoon. *Julien: Now that you mentioned it, your face does ring a bell. *''(A bell hits Maurice on the head)'' Assault and Batteries *Maurice is lying down, drinking a smoothie with a twisty straw. Mort is still dancing. *Maurice: Mort, what are you doing? *Mort: (tiredly) I’m dancing. *Maurice: Give it a rest. Julien has no way of knowing if we’re dancing or not. *Mort: (claps his hands together with happiness) Oh, you’re right. (The three batteries Julien threw hit them on their heads.) *Maurice: (scared) He knows! He knows! (They start dancing again really fast.) Huffin and Puffin *Maurice: What's going on there? *King Julien: It looks like someone is sacrificing the penguins to the volcano. Eh, these things happen. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes